Piano Practice
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Yuki catches Shuichi one day when he is practicing the piano. WAFF ensues.


Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so, no flames, please. Sorry if it's not very good. This was just an idea I had. I know that in the manga he's not supposed to be able to play but I decided that it was just that he couldn't write lyrics, since that is what was focused on. It's shounen-ai which is M/M so if you don't like that, WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, not me. Please don't sue, I am a poor college student.

-

For some reason, Yuki had decided to pick Shuichi up from N-G today, he was in a nice mood. He knew it would make Shuichi happy and maybe get him to leave him long enough to get some writing done later or be in the mood for something else wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Though, he would never admit it to anyone, he actually enjoyed making his singer happy. Since Shuichi told him what time he would be done, tentatively, he would surprise him. Yuki went inside and began looking around for Shuichi when he passed by one of the practice rooms and heard music coming out of it. Someone was playing a piano, though probably a keyboard considering where he was, and very well. It was a classical piece by Mozart and he couldn't help but follow the sound. Wanting to know who was playing, he found the room and, as he peeked around the door frame, saw a familiar pink mop of hair. He was surprised to discover the one playing was Shuichi. He had always teased him about his crappy lyrics, but it never ocurred to him that he would be able to play. He waited for him to finish the piece then stood there waiting for Shuichi to notice him. Shuichi realized he wasn't alone and spun around to see Yuki standing there.

"Yuki? How long were you standing there" He was very surprised and started to blush when Yuki continued to gape at him.

"What"

"I didn't know you could play so well. Was that a synthesizer playing or something" he said sarcastically, knowing it would make the younger man angry. Sure enough, Shuichi resorted to his normal name-calling"Bastard! Why do you have to insult everything I do? I really can play. Here, I'll show you" Yuki stepped foward where he could see Shuichi's hands and, sure enough, he was really playing. Now he didn't know what to say. It never occurred to him that his boyfriend was actually good at something beyond crying and acting like an ADD kid that hadn't had his ridalin.

"When did you learn to play like that" he asked Shuichi.

"I've always been able to" he replied. "You know I started writing songs and playing the synthesizer when I became a fan of Nittle Grasper. Well, I begged my parents to let me take piano lessons so I become more like Seguchi-san" he said while blushing demurely. "You are right in the fact that I'm not really that brilliant of a songwriter but I can at least play the songs I can't write." Yuki smiled one of his small, secret smiles then asked Shuichi to play for him again.

"Really, Yuki? You want me to play for you"

"Baka! If I didn't want you to then I wouldn't have asked you, now would I" Shuichi quickly shook his head"no" then started playing "Music of the Night" from _The Phantom of the Opera_. Yuki just closed his eyes and listened. It was a nice song. He was surprised that Shuichi knew this, but enjoyed it nontheless. When he was done Yukii did something very un-Yuki-like, he complimented Shuichi. He bent down to whisper in his lover's ear, lest anyone here, of course, and said"That was very nice, Shu. Maybe I should reward you." The singer just about got a nose bleed, right there. One, because Yuki was whispering in his ear, two, because of the compliment, and three because of the inuendo held in that statement. He opted instead for getting all teary-eyed

"Oh, Yuki, I knew you loved me" He threw his arms around Yuki's neck. The wirter stumbled a bit before regaining his composure. He turned his head so they could kiss, pressing his lips to Shuichi's. Shuichi savored the kiss, moaning into it. When Yuki lapped at his lips he didn't hesistate to open his mouth and let him in. He added his own tongue and entwined his with Yuki's, their tongue's caressing each other's erotically. When Yuki pulled back Shuichi's eyes were glazed over and he looked extremely content. Yuki chuckled at him and said"Let's continue this at home." That was when Shuichi noticed, Yuki had come to pick him up! He again glomped Yuki, almost making the older man lose his balance.

"I love you, Yuki"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's go"

_Back at home_

Shuichi was the first one in, prancing around telling the world how much he loved Yuki and how much Yuki loved him. Quickly shutting the door, Yuki looked like a predator on the prowl, the hyperactive singer his prey. He pounced on him, earning a yelp from the younger man, and pinning him on the couch.

"Can't you ever be quiet"

"Of course, I can, but I'm happy that you came to pick me up. I have to share this joy I feel" Before he could say anything else, Yuki claimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

"That never ceases to make you quiet. Though, actually, it makes you stop talking but you're still very loud" he said after pulling back.

"Yuki" Yuki again stopped the the retort that was he knew was coming with a kiss, this time his tongue following his lips. Shuichi leaned back against the couch and pushed his fingers through Yuki's silky hair. While Yuki had Shuichi's mouth busy, he used his hands to push up Shuichi's shirt, wanting to feel his skin. His hands gently caressed his skin, but before he could get any farther, the singer's stomach growled. Yuki stopped then glared at him. Shuichi just sheepishly grinned.

"Feed me, Yuki."

"Alright, I'll cook for you but you'd better do something for me later."

"Oh, I will, Yuki. I will" he all but purred into Yuki's ear, which he knew was he weak point. Yuki gasped, then pulled away, not wanting him to do that. Shuichi having the upper hand was not something he liked. He started for the kitchen, Shuichi looking after him.

_Yuki doesn't like to show it, but he's so sweet when he wants to be. I love him so much. _After that the pink-haired singer followed him in the kitchen, asking to help out. Much yelling ensued after that as they fell into what was routine for them: Yuki not letting Shuichi help lest he burn anything then insulted his lack of talent and Shuichi getting upset. Even though Yuki often insulted Shuichi, he knew Yuki cared about him. It was the little things that told him how Yuki felt. After all, actions speak louder than words, don't they?


End file.
